


King’s Fall

by Brucestank



Category: Marvel
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, IronStrange, Ironstrange!kings, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Robert Downey Jr. - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Stephen Strange - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucestank/pseuds/Brucestank
Summary: With the death of his parents, Peter Parker becomes king faster than he imagines. Will he get help from other realms or will he have to go through all this alone?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fanfic on wattpad too and I have the same user there. This fic will have a different story from what we see on marvel and the characters won’t have superpowers (sorry).

Now we are in one of the many huge rooms that we have in the castle doing a meeting between my father, the servants and all who help in the castle.  
“Me as a king, like to know the opinion of my friends, family and everybody that I love”. My dad say looking to the people in the table.

The table was huge, me sitting in the left side of my dad and my mom in the right. A lot of foods and drinks in front of us, even that the quantity was too much and probably we wouldn’t eat everything.  
“So I decided to make this meeting to help me with a decision. Like you all know, the kings don’t help each other when it comes to wars”. My dad say, gesturing with his hands “but maybe with the time that can change, so what you think about we helping them in the future?”. He ask to everybody.

All the men and women started to talk, telling their opinions and how that could affect the kingdom in a bad way or good way. I already were feeling bored with all this discussion, so I started to eat and distract myself with other things.

“Like I expected the options are different from each other, but now I want to know what the future king thinks”. Suddenly my dad say to me, making me drop the chicken that I was eating.

“Yeah..hm”. I try to say something, but with everybody looking at me make me feel nervous. “Well, I think we should help them. We will need help one day too, because is not everyday that we have peace and the enemies are getting stronger with the time”. I finally answer the question.

My dad smile at me making me feel relieved that I didn’t say anything bad. When I look to the right I see my mom smiling too and she start to move her lips, whispering “I’m proud of you”. 

\- Time skip -

“Dad, can I go now? Help you with all of this is really tiring”. I say to him, hoping that he would understand.

“Sure Peter, you can have a free time now”. He answer, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

Closing the door of where we were slowly enough to not make too much noise, I start to walk in the hall in the direction of my bedroom. I need to sleep for hours or maybe forever, I was a teenager after all.

Some people would pass and talk with me, but when they realized how tired I was they would just leave me alone.

Now that I was in my room, I look at the place, feeling proud of how I decorated everything. I have a lot of books, most of them about heroes and science fiction. My mom would always say that I should read more about instructions of how to be a good king, but they are so boring and considering the fact that I still have to wait years until I become a king, I think is quite unnecessary.

I throw myself in my bed, not bothering changing my clothes. I feel my body relax and slowing I fall asleep.


	2. Lego Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will see how the friendship between Peter and Ned works

“Peter”. I hear someone calling me, but I just ignore it and try to sleep again.

The person start to walk away from me, maybe gave up on trying to wake me up. Suddenly I hear someone running, but before I can open my eyes, I feel a body jump on me. 

“What the hell?”. I scream, scared and trying to move away.

“It’s me, you idiot”. Ned say, laughing of my face. “You wouldn’t wake up, so this was my only option”.

Me and Ned know each other for years, his dad always help my father with almost everything. I remember when I saw him for the first time playing with his Star Wars toys, I immediately knew that I had to be his friend.

“Remember the Lego Death Star made up of over 3000 pieces that we always comment about?”. He ask me excited, getting up.

“Yes?”. I say closing my eyes, touching them with my fingers so I can see more clearly.

“I bought it, my first reaction was scream and run to show you”. Ned laugh, probably remembering what he did.

“No way, that’s awesome, let me se it”. I say, jumping from my bed. I look around trying to see if he hide it somewhere in my room or if was behind him.

“It’s not here, we could go to my house. My mom was asking to see you anyway, look like she loves you more than me”. Ned comment, making me laugh with his drama.

“Okay, let’s go then”. I open the door, leaving the castle faster than I've ever done in my life.


	3. Kaecilius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Stephen will appear. I hope you enjoy it

-Stephen Strange POV-

After I visit Christine in the hospital, I decide that is time to come back to the castle. I already told her that I have more than enough money, so she could just stay at home instead of work, but she always say about how she love to help people and it’s almost impossible to change her mind.

I get in my fancy car and put some music, so I can distract myself and don’t think about how everything is stressing me lately.

Passed some hours until I can see the the castle, I look to the facial recognition system and the gates open. The security guard see me and open the huge door, I don’t really talk with them, because they are just here to work.

The first thing that I look in the place is the long red carpet, have paintings on the wall about warriors and modern art. I look to the pictures of me and Christine, we look really happy, but I feel like something is missing in our relationship. 

“Do you need something, Stephen?”. I move my head to where the voice is and I see Wong, my assistant and friend. 

“Not really, why the castle almost don’t have anyone?”. I ask curious.

“The servants came back to their houses to sleep, they are humans too, Stephen”. Wong answer in a sarcastic way. 

“Yes, sure”. I say smiling.

“Where is Christine?”. Wong ask me curious 

“Still working, probably she will come back late today”. I answer while looking to the clock 

When me and Wong stop talking, I go up the stairs to the second floor where the piano is, it’s been a while that I don’t play it and now that everybody is gone is the perfect time to do it. 

-Time skip-

While I was playing the piano I hear some footsteps, but soon they stop making me feel suspicious.

“Wong?”. I say loud so he could hear me, but he didn’t answer back.

I wait some minutes to see if he would appear, but nothing happened. I turn around again, trying to focus in the music again.

“Here we are again, good to see you, king strange”. I don’t even need to look behind me to know that is Kaecilius talking.

I get up slowly in case he attack me. Kaecilius tried to steal my throne once, so him and his crazy group could reign everything, but of course I didn’t let that happen.

“What you are doing here?”. I ask him

“You have something that I want, give me the Book of Cagliostro's and I will leave”. He demand 

“What make you think that I will give it to you?”. I say sarcastically

Kaecilius smile and run close to me, suffocating me with his hands. I hold his arm and twist it, making him scream of pain. I push his body away from me.

He fall in the ground giving me a chance to hit his face a lot of times. Suddenly he take a knife out of one of your pockets and stab my hand, now I start to feel desperate. I thought he would attack me more, but he just run away. I look to my hands bleeding and I faint.


	5. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder that English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any grammatical error.

\- Stephen Strange POV-

I wake up and move fast, looking around to see where I am. remembering of what Kaecilius did, but the pain in my hand and body make me lay in the bed again. I start to feel calm when I see Wong and Christine next to my bed. 

“What happened, Stephen?”. Christine ask worried. “Wong found you here bleeding, please don’t say that was the Zealots again”. She sigh, putting her hand on the forehead.

I roll my eyes at her dramatic reaction, of course she can be worried, but is not like I’m dead. 

“Not exactly all of them, this time just Kaecilius. He wanted the book again”. I comment while looking at my hand that was now covered with cloth, but I still can see the blood.

I try to move again, but my body is hurt too, because of the fight. I still have to solve the things about what the King Richard (Peter’s dad) proposed, so I can’t stay in the bed for days. I don’t know if I like the idea of helping the other kings when they ask, having to deal with problems that are not even mine is not what I need right now. 

“Why they want so much this book? It’s just something old without value”. Christine say. I look at Wong that probably thought the same thing as me, I did not tell to her about the history behind the Book of Cagliostro's. I think she wouldn’t believe in me, so I just decide to avoid to talk about this. 

“I think you have to come back to the hospital, Miss. Christine”. Wong suddenly talk. 

“Yes, you’re right and please I already told you just to just call me Christine”. She reminds him, coming in my direction and kissing my cheek. “Please take care of Stephen, you know how stubborn he is”. 

“Of course”. Wong say, trying to smile.

After she close the door he stop smiling and look at me. “You have to tell her about what is the book”. He comment, almost demanding.

“Not yet, not now”.


	6. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My parents aka Stephen and Tony will interact in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell what you think

-Tony Stark P.O.V-

I open the glass door of the place where I do and create my technology. I don’t do guns anymore, so I just focus on stuff that will actually help people somehow.

“Wake up, daddy’s home”. I say to Jarvis and the screen appeared, so I could see what I would have to do today.

“Welcome home, sir.” Jarvis says to me.

Jarvis is a very intelligent system that I created to basically answer and do whatever I ask. Sometimes I feel lonely and he helps me keeping his company. Pepper is always working and helping me with everything in the kingdom, so is good to have someone to talk.

“You know what? I can’t stop thinking about the boy called Peter Parker, he is so smart. I ask myself if his father would let him work with me one day”. I comment 

“I’m not so sure, sir”. Jarvis says “maybe he is too young yet”. 

I move my head agreeing with him. King Richard probably still think that I made those guns to kill people on purpose, what is actually not the truth, but apparently is hard to convince him. 

I hear my phone vibrating and when I look at it, I realize that is King Stephen calling. I don’t know why but I feel my heart beating fast just by see his name, but I ignore this feeling and finally answer his call.

“What you want?”. I ask trying to not sound nervous.

“Wow what a way to answer to your friend”. Stephen says, being sarcastic like always.

“Friend? I thought you said that we are not even colleges”. I answer.

“Anyway, I don’t know if you already found out or if someone told you, but Kaecilius attacked me. In the start I thought that was nothing, but apparently my hand is not recovering so well”. I hear him sigh

“Sounds really bad, but why you are calling me to tell this?”. I ask curious.

“Well I was wondering if one of your technologies could help me. You know I have things to do, so I need my hand to be come back normal again”. Stephen says. I bet I could make him beg a little bit, so he could stop being so proud.

“Oh so now you need me”. I say being dramatic. I don’t even need to see him to know that he is rolling his eyes right now.

“Stop being a drama queen. Will you help me or I will have to find someone to do it for me?”. He must have put his phone on the speaker, because I hear his voice a little farther.

“Okay okay, I will do it. Come here today then”. 

“Deal”. Stephen agree, feeling relieved that he would have some help.


	7. Teasing

-Tony Stark P.O.V-

While Stephen didn’t arrive yet, I go to my closet to change my clothes. I have many options, but I don’t know exactly what to wear. I start to try some clothes until I finally find something that I like.

I look to the mirror in front of me, moving a little bit my body so I can see my back.  
“That’s enough”. I say to myself. I look to the place for the last time and close the door. 

Now that I was in one of the halls, I start to go where my throne is. I feel proud of how it is, gold in most of the parts, but with red details 

One of my servants appear, I like how they don’t feel afraid of me, but always have respect.

“Excuse me, majesty...do you want me to do the dinner now?”. She asks, putting both of her hands in front of her.

“Yes, please. I heard that Stephen likes bacon, so probably is a good idea to put it in the food”. I comment smiling. She agrees with her head and leave.

\- Time Skip -

I was sitting distract, looking to the new idea that I had, something that could let places safer. Something better than the facial recognition system that I created some years ago.

I hear footsteps getting louder and closer, so I look up and see one of my security guards called “Happy”, well that’s not exactly his name, but I like it. He bends over, putting one of his hands on his chest.

“King Stephen arrived, sir”. Happy says. 

“Let him in”. I answer while moving my hands in the air.

Soon the door that was far from me open, I can see two silhouettes walking. Probably Stephen and Wong as know as his babysitter.

“Hello, King Stark”. Stephen says smirking

“I know you are not being serious, but is okay. I don’t want to let you sad, just because I’m more fabulous than you”. I say, making him laugh

“Ha, just in your dreams”. He answer teasing me.

“God, you two, get a room”. Happy suddenly talk, rolling his eyes and leaving the castle.

We follow him with our eyes, losing the focus of what really matters. I laugh with all this situation. Getting up of my throne and going down the small stairs in front of me, I call Stephen and Wong to follow me.


	8. Unexpected Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter go out with Ned and have fun with his friends, but receive a message from someone that he didn’t expect (I know, i’m terrible with summaries)

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

Ned’s mom convinced me and my parents to let me spend somedays in their house. We don’t have school today, because our holidays started, so more time to have fun together. 

After that we finished on building the Lego Death Star, me and Ned decided to do outside. It’s hard sometimes, because of the fact that I’m a prince, the media always try to take pictures of me, but with the time I learned how to deal with that.

 

The weather was incredibly good today, a lot of people are in the streets, some of them going to work and the others just having fun with their families and friends. I smile remembering of all the shit that me and Ned already did with our friends. 

“So the reason of why I gave the idea of go outside is because Liz called me, she said that she wanted to go out with us”. Ned says in a calm way.

“Wait, WHAT?...Liz? The Liz of school?”. I yell, making everybody that was close to us look at me. 

“Man, calm down and yes, that’s why I didn’t tell you, because I knew you would freak out”. He says holding my shoulders with his both hands.

I already could feel my hands sweating, I’m not ready to talk with her, I have a huge crush on Liz. My eyes are wide and I can’t stop thinking about a lot of ways that I could screw up everything.

“Come on, they are waiting in this restaurant”. Ned comment pointing to the place in front of us

I sigh before I open the door. I look around and I find MJ and Liz talking at one of the tables. I walk slowly, but trying to not look scary. They notice our presence and smile.

“Hey guys, sit down”. Liz say excited.

We do what she says and soon we are eating and talking about random stuff. I feel calm with time and realize that I don’t need to feel so insecure to talk with Liz.

“Where are you friends, Liz? You are always with them...not that is a bad thing, of course”. I say while drinking my juice.

“They are with their boyfriends, so I saw a great opportunity to know more about you guys”. She answer looking us

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here MJ, you are always trying to not socialize”. Ned comment

“Yes and you know, I can be in more places than you think”. MJ say in a mystery way, making everybody feel confused.

We finished eating and pay for everything. We decide to go to the park near to the restaurant. I’m walking laughing with the joke that Ned does, but then I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. 

I digit my password and see that is my aunt May that sent a message. I feel curious, because we usually don’t talk by messages, but always in person.

Aunt May  
-Peter you need to come back to the castle...now.

Me  
-Something happened?.

Aunt May  
-I can’t talk about it by message, I need to do it with you in person.

Me  
-Okay, I’m coming.


	9. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I felt so much pain while writing it.

\- Peter Parker P.O.V - 

After I say goodbye to everybody, I get in the car and the driver that always pick me up start to drive. My heart is beating so fast and I don’t know if I should be so worried, maybe nothing bad happened, I have a lot of questions. 

“Do you know what happened, Carl?”. I ask to the driver. 

“I know, but I can’t say anything about it”. He answers me, making me feel even more curious.

I knew that even if I insist and ask more times, Carl wouldn’t answer me, so I just look at the window, a million things going through my mind. 

\- Time Skip -

I arrive in the castle, walking faster so I could go to the main room. Everybody is looking at me with sad eyes or is just avoiding to look at my face. I feel confused, but always trying to keep calm.

“Hey Peter, it’s good to see you”. Aunt May say smiling, but I can see in her eyes that something is wrong.

“I say the same to you, May. I’m sorry, but can you just tell me what is happening and why my parents are not here?”. I ask nervous. For some seconds everything was just quiet, but look like hours passed.

“So, that’s why I sent you a message, Peter...”. She finally talk. “Your parents decided to go to a restaurant together, they are always busy, like you know. I realized that none of them came back or tried to contact me to see if everything was fine”. May says, but suddenly stop, trying hard to not cry.

“Something happened with them”. I think. I look to the ground, it was like my whole world was falling and I couldn’t do anything to change. 

“I tried to call them, send messages, but nothing was working. Soon a police officer called, telling that happened a car crash. Apparently someone sabotaged the car brake, they didn’t survive...I’m so sorry, Peter”. She says coming closer to me, but before she could hold me, I fell with my knees on the floor.

“Please, tell me this is not real. This can’t be real, I’m dreaming”. I say crying, looking at my hands expecting that I would wake up in any moment, nothing happened.

May put her hand on my head and crouch down, trying to hug me, but not even her could contain her feelings. I feel my tears falling in my face and hitting the ground. My body shaking and the headache appear, but this pain is nothing close to what my heart feels.

“What am I going to do now? They were everything that I had”. I whisper, looking at May’s eyes, I feel so desperate and lost.

“You have me, you have us. We will help you in this hard moment, just please...don’t forget that I love you”. She kiss my forehead.


	10. Strange Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay vibes is stronger in this chapter, enjoy it.

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

We get in one of the rooms of the Stark’s castle. I look at the place, fascinated with all the things that Tony already built, I wouldn’t even know how to start.

“Welcome to my little world”. Tony say with his hands open. He look really proud of everything.

Wong get closer to the robot that was moving around, curious about everything too. Tony tell us to sit on the couch while he shows a paper with a drawing, I don’t understand too much about it, so I just look at him confused, hoping that he would explain everything.

“I know”. Tony say looking at me. “But after I tell what I have in mind, everything will start to make sense...when you called me, I already was having some ideas, some of them would be almost impossible, but this”. He comment, pointing to the drawing. “It’s perfect and probably really helpful”. 

“Sounds great, what you exactly intend to do?”. I ask, excited about having my hand working again. 

Suddenly Tony shows up with a metal fist, explaining that this thing that look like an armor could stimulate my hand. It makes remember of a case that Christine was telling me one day, a guy that had almost the same problem with his hands and the doctors decided to make him do some exercise, but she couldn’t tell if actually worked or no.

“Okay, but how you think that this will actually work?”. I question it

“You know that I’m not a doctor, but I have a friend called Helen, that is really good with things like that. She even did a machine that can do human skin.” I look at him surprised, I never really thought that this was possible “I called her and she helped me with everything, so is not just technology, but also have somethings inside of this metal fist that will help” Tony comment smiling. (the reference hehe) 

if this Helen can really do that, then I don’t doubt about anything anymore. I feel happier and confident. Tony tell me to sit in the chair in front of me and he start to put the metal fist on my hand. I feel my heart beating fast when he is close to me, but I can’t really tell why. 

Our skin touch sometimes and I hold myself to not tremble. “What a strange feeling”. I think. Tony seem to feel the same, but I decide to just ignore it.  
Suddenly we hear someone knocking the glass door, making me and Tony jump a little.

“Hey, sorry...I didn’t want to scare you, guys”. Pepper say smiling. She gets close and kiss Tony on the cheek. I look at Wong and he just give me a little smile while moving his head “saying” no. We can communicate just by looking at each other and he knows that I’m asking why he is doing it, but Wong just ignore me.

“I have some bad news”. Pepper say, standing by Tony’s side, her posture is so straight.

“What happened now?”. Tony sigh, asking her.

“Apparently someone sabotaged the car brake of King Richard and The Queen and the car crashed. They tried to help them, but they didn’t survive”. She tells everything, I just don’t know how to react.

Tony Stark P.O.V

I just can’t believe that this is really happening, me and Richard weren’t close, but I feel so sorry for Peter. I know how is the feeling of lose the parents and I really need to help that boy. 

“We need to go to the Richard’s castle, I have to talk with Prince Peter”. I say looking at Stephen and Wong. 

“Are you sure, Tony? Maybe that is not a really good idea”. I can see how Pepper is worried, just by the way she is looking at me.

“I don’t know, the only way to find out is going. Are guys coming with me?” I ask to the two men, holding my coat and sunglasses.

“Yes, let’s do it”. Stephen answer smiling. The way that he is looking at me is so adorable.

“Okay, see you later, darling”. I kiss Pepper and leave the place quickly.


	11. A Little More of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen shows to Peter how he is not alone and have support.

\- Tony Stark P.O.V-

We arrive at the King Richard’s Castle, Stephen and Wong following me. One of the servants come close smiling, bringing us to the room where they receive the visitors.

“I will call May, so she can talk with you. Do you need something before I leave?”. The woman ask. 

“Can you bring me tea, please?”. Stephen say, sitting in one of the many couches in the room. She agrees and look at me and Wong, waiting to our answer.

“I want the same, thank you”. Wong say. I don’t want anything, so soon the woman leaves.

I look to the place, the windows bringing the light of the sun everywhere. The castle have a good energy, making me forget for some seconds the reason of why I am here. 

“May and King Peter are waiting for you. Please, follow me”. I turn around to where the voice is from and I see another woman.

Stephen and Wong get up. I start to walk and follow her. The castle is not so different from the others, but the details and decoration can show the taste that Richard and Mary used to have. The security guards open a door, I already can see May sitting by Peter’s side, while he sits on the throne.

\- Peter Parker P.O.V-

I was talking with May when I hear the door opening. I look in the direction of the sound and I see King Stark, King Strange and Wong. I just talked with them sometimes, but was really quickly. 

“Hey, King Peter”. King Stark say while bowing, the two men by his side doing the same. Tony is one of my idols, he is so talent and intelligent. I can feel my heart beating faster, but I hold myself to not scream.

“Hello, King Stark. Feel free to not bowing every time you see me”. I say looking at them, trying to smile. After what happened is hard to feel happiness sometimes, but I try my best.

“And feel free to just call me Tony”. He says smirking. 

One of the servants called Emily gave to Stephen and Wong their tea, I hear them thanking her. I get curious of why they are here.

“So how can I help you, guys?”. I ask moving my hand in their direction.

“We heard about what happened with you and we are wondering if we could help you somehow”. Stephen say with his deep voice. I look to the ground, trying to not feel negative again.

“I know that your dad didn’t exactly like me, but I feel really sorry for everything that happened. None of you deserve it”. Stark look at me and May, I like how he treats me. Lately everybody look at me with pity in their eyes and I don’t really like it, but Tony understand me.

I look to aunt May, she put her hand on my shoulder. This is the first time that I will have to take a serious decision, I just spent these two days reading papers and signing papers.

“You can do it, Peter.” May whisper to me, making me feel more confident. 

“Well like you know, I was just a prince before and I didn’t have to worry about too much stuff. Now I need support in many ways and one of them is try to find out what exactly happened with my parents”. I explain to them, hoping that they would understand. “The people that are working in this case are really good, but we need more, so if you guys could help with this, I would be really thankful.” 

“Sure, we will try our best”. Stephen says. “Probably we know some people that are good in this area, so we could talk with them and see what they can do”.

“Indeed, feel free to call us whenever you want”. Tony comment. All this support make me feel so happy and with hope.


	12. Fanboy

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

Today I woke up because of a nightmare, about a car crash, but this time I was with my parents. I tried to help them, but I failed. 

I look to the roof, remembering of the funeral of my parents. I will never forget that day. The weather was good, the sun making the city look even more beautiful, but the sadness didn’t let me enjoy it. Tony and Stephen were there too, both hugged me after I leave the place.

Tired of feeling sad, I decide to go out. The castle is so big that I could walk in the whole place and feel like I left my house. I sit close to one of the trees, closing my eyes and breathing slowing. Maybe is the right time of calling Ned, he can always help me with my mood. I look to my phone and quickly I find his number.

“Hey Ned”. I say smiling in real life

“Hey man, how are you feeling?”. He ask me

“I’m better, what you think about coming here?”. 

“Sure, wait some minutes and I will be there”. He says

Time Skip 

After that I became a king, most of the time I would have to wear fancy clothes and solve things that I didn’t even know that exist, but when I’m alone or with my friends I don’t even bother with how I look. So after I talked with Ned I just put my jeans and a t shirt of iron man.

One of the servants knock the door and tell me that Ned arrived and is waiting for me. I’m still not used with the security guards making those movements when I get close to them, so I just smile and keep walking.

I see Ned and before I could say anything, he comes closer and hug me tight. It’s been a while that we don’t see each other, I missed him so much.

“It’s great to see you again, my King”. He says with a deep voice. I laugh and hit his shoulder, but not enough to hurt him, of course.

“Oh shut up”. I say rolling my eyes. He smiles with my reaction.

I start to tell him everything that I have to do now as a king, he look surprised, but interested. 

“So I heard that you met King Stark and King Strange. How was it?”. Ned ask excited.

“It was so amazing, man. Tony is even cooler than I thought if that is possible and Stephen look so badass.” I comment and with the way that Ned is looking at me, I know he is imagining everything.

“Oh my god. I need to meet them one day.” He says.

“Of course, I will make it happen for you”. After I say that, I was afraid that Ned would faint, but he survived. 

Even feeling sad and worried, I still found a way to have fun and distracted my mind, I deserve to have a good time. Aunt May is helping me a lot, sometimes is me that have to do somethings, but she always make sure that I have a time to myself, probably afraid that I will get too depressed. 

Me and Ned watched some movies and commented about the new comics of heroes. I hear something vibrating, I look at Ned and he shows me his phone.

“Hey MJ, how are you? I’m here with Peter”. Ned say, showing me in the camera too. I feel surprised that she is actually trying to be our friend.

“Hey guys, I’m good and you?” She asks, look like she is watching something on Tv.

“We are good too, just talking about some stuff. What you are watching?”. I ask curious.

“Nothing really interesting, just a random show...Peter, I know that we don’t talk too much, but I want you to know that if you need something, I’m here. I promise I won’t attack you or anything”. MJ say this time looking directly to the camera as if she is looking deeply in my eyes.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. If you need me too, you can always message me”. I comment. She smiles and make me realize how beautiful she is. I would always feel so intimated by her that I didn’t pay attention to her details before, but now I do I will never forget.

My phone start to ring, someone sent a message to me. It’s Tony asking me if I can go to his castle right now. I show to Ned the message and he open his mouth surprised, I can hear him making weird noises.

“Hey MJ, we need to go now. Talk with you later”. Ned say waving at the camera, she does the same and end the call.

“We need to go, Peter”. He says serious looking like he would hit me if I don’t agree. 

“You’re right”. I sent a message to King Stark saying that we would be there soon.


	13. Surprise

\- Tony Stark P.O.V - 

I sent a message to Peter and Stephen, so they can come here and hear what I have to say. I told to Happy and Rhodey about what happened and if they knew someone that could help to find out who killed King Richard and Queen Mary.

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

One of the servants called Ellie was helping me with the clothes, so I could go to Tony’s castle.

“Okay everything is done, sir”. She says looking at me.

“Thank you, Ellie”. I thank her smiling. She look surprised, maybe because I am never really used to thank people, something is changing me.

“You’re welcome, sir. Wong want to talk with you.” She comment, holding her both hands together.

I leave the place and to go one of the rooms where Wong always is, he spend most of the reading or helping with the castle. I open the door slowly and see him looking to the window.

“I know you need to leave, but I need to ask you somethings”. Wong say turning around.

“Don’t worry, I hope nothing bad happened”. I comment worried.

“Not really, I don’t want to offend you or anything, but I think you are starting to have feelings for King Stark”. He suddenly says. I just stay there looking at him, surprised.

“Wait what? Why you think that?” I ask, but not feeling offended.

“The way that you look at him, anyone could see that something is happening in your mind, probably even Christine realized”. Wong explain, I feel a little bit hurt for remember of Christine leaving. “You know you have my full support, but we never saw a king having a relationship with a man and maybe they won’t accept in the start”.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I have feelings for him. I’m trying to fight and don’t let this be stronger than me, but sometimes is hard”. I say looking to the ground.

“It’s okay, you will find yourself soon and don’t be scared with who you are”. He says. I feel more confident after our talk.

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

Some minutes passed and Peter arrive with his best friend Ned, Peter look better than the last time that I saw him, I feel relieved and happy for him.

“Hi, King Stark. Nice to meet you”. Ned say nervous while shaking my hand

“Nice to meet you too and please, you can call me Tony”. I say smiling, trying to make him feel more relaxed. 

“I sent a message, because I talked with two friends of mine and they know people that can help us figure out everything. They will talk with everybody that is already working in the case and start to work tomorrow”. I explain, Peter smile at me.

“Thank you so much again. My aunt May said to me to ask you if you will sign the papers that my dad sent to you, Stephen already did it. You know about the kings helping each other when they need. But of course, no pressure”. Peter say putting his both hands up, as if he was defending himself. I laugh with his reaction

“Of course I will sign it, I forgot to do it”. I look around and soon I find the papers, I give it to Peter after I do my signature.

I hear someone knocking at the door and I see Stephen waiting to me to open it. He look great and fancy, I like it. Stephen realize that I’m looking at him and smirk.

“You know, you don’t have to wait for me, you can just open it”. I say laughing

“I wasn’t sure”. He comment ironic. The boys start to talk with him.

“So Peter, do you know if your parents had enemies or someone that didn’t like them?”. I ask

“No, my parents always helped people and I never saw anyone comment about someone attacking them”. Peter answer while looking at the stuff that I built, Ned was doing the same and sometime touching too.

“Do you like what I did with all this technology?” I ask to the both boys.

“Of course, you are a genius”. Ned answer as if I did a dumb question.

“I wish I could be this smart, actually”. Peter say, making me surprised

“Peter, I bet you are smarter than me. I remember when I visited your castle when you were a kid. You showed me all the things that you built and your toys, probably you don’t remember. Just by look at you I knew that you would be smart and an amazing boy”. I comment looking at him, showing that I wasn’t joking 

“Wo- wow thank you, King Stark. I don’t even know what to say and you’re right, I don’t remember this, but I wish I could”. Peter say surprised.

I look at Stephen smiling, I don’t remember of feeling this happy before, I always have so much problems that I forget that I can actually have good moments too. My heart start to beat faster, I can’t look away from Stephen, he always have all my attention and I don’t understand why, I shake my head slowly trying to make these feelings disappear of my mind 

We were talking and commenting about somethings when suddenly the light of the room turns off. Everybody got scared, I go to the hall and see the whole castle without light, that’s really strange. I come back to the room, trying to make everybody calm.

“Don’t worry guys, I have reserve light”. I say, but I hear someone laughing.

“Who is laughing?” I ask confused, it was a deep voice.

“Not me”. They say, making me feel even more confused. Suddenly I hear Peter scream of pain.


	14. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter be so short, my internet is so bad today.

\- Peter Parker P.O.V - 

Everything was dark and I hear footsteps, maybe was Tony or Stephen walking.

“Don’t worry guys, I have reserve light”. I hear Tony saying, I feel relieved. But after some seconds we hear someone laughing, but not in a loud way.

I feel someone hit my face and I moan of pain, I try to fight back, but the person was faster than me. Tony scream my name and I hear him get closer, but before he could do anything I feel something get in my stomach, I fall on the ground and move my hand slowly trying to not let the pain be stronger than me, I feel a small knife.

Tony is fighting with the person in the dark, I can’t see who is winning or no.

“Hel- help me”. I try to say. Someone hold me and I feel scared, thinking that maybe this mysterious person would attack me again.

“Hey, it’s me”. Stephen says, trying to make me get up, but I couldn’t totally move, because of the pain. Ned was close to me and use his phone to have some light in the room. I see the person hit Tony for the last time and runaway.

“Tony, what’s is happening?”. Rhodey yell.

“We need to go to the hospital, now”. Stephen scream, making everybody move faster, so we can leave the castle.

“I’m so sorry, Peter. It’s all my fault”. Tony apologize while riding the car.

“It’s not your fault...dad”. I say before I faint.

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

I hear Peter calling me dad and I can’t help, but feel emotional. I never thought that he saw me in that way. I turn around and see Stephen holding Peter close to him, while Ned is calling May, I hope she doesn’t kill me.

\- Time Skip -

We arrive at the hospital where Christine works, the doctors see Stephen and Peter and already start to help. I try to get in the room, but they stop me, saying that I would have to wait. I put my hands on my head, tears falling on my face, I can’t lose this boy.

Ned sit in one of the chairs, moving his legs fast, probably anxious like me. Stephen look at me and realize that I’m crying, he gets closer and hug me tight. He is taller than me, so he put one of his hands on my head and the other on my back, for a moment I feel save.

May arrive worried and ask a lot of questions, I make sure of tell everything that happened. She start to cry, but try to look stronger, so she could give support to everybody.

“I’m sorry”. I say to her

“You don’t need to apologize, I know that is not your fault. Please promise me that you will find out who did this”. She says looking at me.

“I promise”.


	15. Maybe A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in the last days, my internet is not working yet *cries*

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

I wake up and realize that I am not in the car anymore. I put my hand where I was stabbed, I still feel pain, but not like before. I see aunt May getting up of the chair and coming close to me.

“It’s so great to see you awake. The doctors said that the knife didn’t get closer to import organs, so everything will be fine”. May say with her hand on my head and smiling at me.

“I’m relieved to hear that, for a moment I thought I wouldn’t survive”. I tell her.

After some minutes Ned and MJ appear, I look at them and I can see that they were crying.

“I know you wouldn’t be able to live without me”. I joke, making both laugh.

“Shut up”. MJ say smiling.

“But yeah, that’s true”. Ned say a little bit more serious this time.

“I’m so confused, I don’t have any idea of who stabbed me”. I comment

“King Stark and Strange will help to find out who did this”. I hear May say.

“They are doing so much for me”. I say remembering of how they saved me.

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

 

I’m looking to my phone when I see someone stopping in front of me, it’s Christine.

“Hey, how is Peter?”. I ask her, worried and curious.

“He will be fine, none of the import organs was affected”. She answer, explaining to me.

“That’s great”. I say. For some seconds we were just looking at each other, until I finally decided to say something.

“Can I talk with you in a private place?”. I ask her, hoping that she would accept

“But I have to come back soon”. Christine say with her arms crossed

“It’s fast, I promise”. I almost beg, sounding like a kid. She sigh and finally agree. We go to the place where they put the products of cleaning (I don’t remember the name now, sorry). I try to not look nervous, but I can’t blame myself. 

“So I started to feel confused lately, I don’t know exactly how to explain, but I love you, but at the same time I realized that maybe I have feelings for Tony”. I say fast. I look at her scared of how she will react, maybe scream at me and say how she was right for being suspicious of me seeing Stark almost all the time, but she start to smile, making me surprised.

“You know that I love you, but I can’t force you to stay with me if you love another person. I can’t imagine how your head must be confused right now, but you have my support”. Christine say putting her hand in one of my shoulders.

“Wow really? I thought you would kill me, but what should I do?”. I ask frowning my forehead, I was ready in the case of she say bad things, but she is being supportive. 

“Well, maybe you should tell Tony about your feelings, you will never know if you don’t try”. Christine say as if was obvious what should I do.

“Probably, thank you so much”. I thank her, feeling happy and relieved. I kiss her cheek, before I could open the door, she talks again.

“Wait, so that means you are gay? Bisexual?”. Christine ask, making me laugh.

“Maybe bisexual”. I answer

“Oh makes sense”. She says, I move my head agreeing with her. I open the door and see Tony waiting for me, my heart start to beat faster, “what if he heard me”. I think.

“Hey, Happy said that you were here”. Tony comment with a malicious smile. I roll my eyes at his reaction.

“I was just talking with Christine”. I explain. We both walk to everybody was, maybe he didn’t hear us.

 

\- Tony Stark P.O.V - 

I look around, trying to find Stephen, but apparently he is not here. I go in the direction of Happy, he arrived hours ago.

“Do you know where Stephen is?”. I ask him

“He went to that room with Christine”. Happy answer me while showing me the room with his finger.

I go to the door and before I knock it, I hear Stephen talking. “I realized that maybe I have feelings for Tony”. My eyes wide, totally surprised with what is happening, but wait maybe I heard wrong.

“Maybe you should tell Tony about your feelings”. Christine say after some seconds. “Oh shit”. I whisper, now getting far from the door. I knew that I wasn’t the only one to feel something, I wasn’t sure yet about how I am feeling, but now hearing that he feels the same make me think about the chance of telling him everything.


	16. Possibilites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody that is reading it, it means a lot to me

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

I am watching tv in my room at the hospital when I hear someone knock in the door, maybe is the doctor.

“Get in”. I scream enough to the person hear it.

The door open and I see King Stark, his presence always bring me happiness and I feel save. He get closer to me, holding something in his hands.

“Hey Peter, sorry for not coming sooner, I decided to let you have a moment with May and your friends, they are like your family, right?” Tony ask smiling.

“Don’t worry, King Stark. They are amazing and always support me, I hope you know you are part of my family now too”. I say, he seems surprised, but happy.

“Wow really? I feel flattered, you are part of my family too”. He comments moving his hand on my hair making it get messy. “Do you remember what happened in the car?”

“Oh somethings yes, I remember of calling you dad. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable”. I apologize hoping that he wouldn’t have a bad reaction

“What? Of course not, I don’t feel uncomfortable at all. Thank you for trust me and see me in that way, I always wanted to have a kid, but I feel afraid of be like my dad”. Tony explain to me. My dad told me some histories about Tony’s dad and how he became stronger with the time until be a king, he seemed to be kinda rude sometimes.

“I bet you will be a great father in the future”. I say trying to make him feel more positive

“Maybe with you I will find out if I will be a good father or no. I bring you something, it’s a mini robot that I started to build with my dad when I was a kid, but I never finished, maybe we can do it together when you leave the hospital”. King Stark says, I can’t describe how happy I am feeling for having these moments with Tony, the man that always inspired me.

“Oh my god, that’s awesome. I’m even more excited to leave this place now”. I comment almost jumping of my bed, making Tony laugh.

The door open again, but now is Happy, every time I would try to make him laugh with some joke, but I always fail, maybe he is not even human.

“Sorry, sir. But we found something in the castle that might help us to find out who did this”. Happy say serious.

“I’m coming, get better Peter, see you soon and take care of the robot”. King Tony say pointing to the robot while smirking. I agree with my head and say goodbye.

\- Tony Stark P.O.V - 

I close the door of the Peter’s room and walk by Happy’s side, feeling more confident about finding out who is the stupid person doing all this. Some people of the hospital look at me and recognize me, asking for pictures, I accept and try to make everybody happy even that I need to go.

I see Stephen taking a picture with a girl, maybe I should tell him that I am leaving, not that really matters anyway. The girl look at me and I can see that she is almost screaming, so I take a picture with her too, after she leaves I finally talk with Stephen.

“Apparently Rhodey have news about the case, maybe we will find out who is doing all this sooner than we thought”. I explain, he look happier with my comment

“That’s great, I will have to leave soon too. Solve somethings about the castle, if you need me you can call”. Stephen say, for a moment I thought that he was flirting with me, but maybe is just my mind.

“Sure, you can do the same”. I answer with the same tone, making Stephen smile, but soon he leaves.

\- Time Skip - 

-Tony Stark P.O.V - 

I arrive at my castle, I put my sunglasses while the security guards open the door, I say hi to them and soon I see Rhodey waiting for me.

“So how is Peter?”. He asks, hugging me.

“He’s getting better, what did you find out?”. I ask curious

“After you left, me and the guards started to look around the house to try to see why the reserve lights didn’t work. Look like someone broke it before get in the house”. He explains. Now one part of the history makes sense.

“But how this person get in without someone realize? It’s impossible with all the security guards and the technology around the castle that protects everything”. I say moving my hands confused. One of the servants called Molly get closer to us.

“Excuse me, majesty. It’s good to have you back, we made the dinner”. Molly say with a cute smile.

“Thank you, where is Pepper?”. I ask looking around the huge room.

“She is getting ready”. She explain. I thank her again and she leaves.

Rhodey and me start to walk in the direction of the room where we eat. I already can see the servants putting the food in the table. We sit, still talking about everything.

“Maybe we know the person that did this, you don’t have too much enemies, but you know...everything is possible”. He says after drinking the wine.

“Maybe, I don’t doubt of anything anymore. Did you see the cameras?”. I ask still trying to be positive.

“Yes, but nothing strange, something can be wrong with the cameras too,the person maybe had some help of someone in the castle”. I sign after Rhodey’s comment, why everything have to be so hard.

“But I found this in the room of where you were with everybody. The person dropped this while fighting with you”. He says showing me a metal pin with the America flag.

“Steve Rogers”. I say surprised

“Exactly, we should talk with him”.

“I don’t know man, I don’t think that he would be able to do this”. I comment thinking about the possibilities. 

“Can be someone that works with him, someone like Bucky”.


	17. Things Are Changing

\- Tony Stark P.O.V - 

After some minutes talking with Rhodey, Pepper appeared wearing a blue dress, different from what I am used to see her, but I like it.

She gets close and kiss me in the lips, I feel that is not like before, something is changing and I’m afraid of hurt her. Pepper sit in one of the chairs and start to eat, hearing what we are talking and sometimes commenting.

“So you think that we should talk with Rogers today?” I ask while cutting the meat.

“Probably, before something worst happen”. Rhodey say worried.

“But is dangerous”. Pepper say with her eyes wide, she almost immediately hold my hand as if she is trying to stop me.

“I know, but I am King and I promised to May and Peter that I would help them, this is the best clue that we got until now”. I explain to her, I do the puppy eyes so she wouldn’t feel mad with me.

“Ugh okay, just...be careful”. Pepper say looking at her plate, I knew that she wasn’t happy about all this, but is my duty. I kiss her forehead and say goodbye. 

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

When I arrived in the castle, I saw a lot of people in front of the door and I feel confused, how these people got in.

“What the hell?”. I say to myself. I don’t want to leave the car, but is my only option. I see Wong walking in my direction.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t stop them. It’s the interviewers of a lot of journals and they want to know how is case going”. Wong explain, realizing my face of confusion.

“Well, I just can’t leave them here, so tell everybody to go to the reunion room until I get ready”. I say to him, he agrees and follow me to the door, the guards trying to make everybody move away.

“Wow you changed a lot, Stephen. If you were like before, probably would say bad words to everybody” Wong comment.

“Thank god, I’m not like before”. I say laughing 

I sigh and I see a lot of servants waiting for me. We go to my huge closet, one of them doing my makeup to hide my imperfections (that we know that is basically none, this man is perfect) and the others choosing my clothes. I don’t really think that is necessary to do all this, but I will appear on tv and journals.

After I get ready I go to the place where everybody is waiting for me. I try to breath slow and feel calm, one of the guards called Jake look at me and smile.

“Are you ready, sir?”. He asks before opening the door.

“I think yes, thank you”. I answer. When Jack open the door, a lot of people look at me and start to take pictures and record. I go to my place where I am in front of everybody. Soon they start to ask me questions, some of them I can answer and the others no.

“You and King Stark already know who did this?”. A woman ask with her hand raised.

“We have an idea, but nothing confirmed yet”. I answer remembering of what Tony said to me.

The time seem like wasn’t passing, but suddenly I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, someone is calling me.

“Excuse me, someone is calling me”. I say leaving the place, they start to almost scream, but I just ignore it. I look to the screen of my phone and I don’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”. I say, waiting to the person say something.

“Hey, Stephen...it’s Pepper, I know you are busy, but can you come to the castle? I need to talk with you”. Pepper explain making me feel worried.

“Something happened?”. I ask curious.

“Not really, but is important”. She says, this mystery is killing me. I come back to the room and tell Wong that I am leaving and don’t know when I will come back.

\- Time Skip - 

Pepper is sitting in the couch, moving her legs, she seems worried. She realize my presence and tell me to sit down.

“I’m sorry for call you, I know we never really talked, but you know Tony and I wonder how you think that he will react when I tell him something”. Pepper say, making me imagine what must be, “maybe she is pregnant”, I think.

“Don’t worry, you actually saved me. I was feeling bored with all the interviews talking with me”. I comment smiling. “So what you want to tell me?”

“Do you know Natasha Romanoff, right?”. She ask me, now I am even more curious.

“Yes, the woman that work for the government and always go to the castles to see if everything is alright”. I say, moving one of hands while the other is resting on my leg.

“Exactly, me and her got closer with the time and we became friends really quickly, but one day she started to flirt with me and at first I just ignored it, but now I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s the first time that I like a woman and everything is new and strange, but of course I didn’t do anything, I would never be able to cheat on someone”. Pepper explain, I feel surprised with what she said.

“Believe me, I understand how you are feeling. You know that a relationship needs to have communication and trust, so the right thing in my option is tell to Tony, it would be unfair to hide it from him”. I comment and she agrees with everything.

“I’m thinking about tell him tonight, I’m feeling so afraid, but like you said is unfair to hide it, thank you for coming, Stephen. I wasn’t sure with who to talk and I’m glad I called you”. Pepper say getting up and hug me.

“I feel flattered, I need to go now...but you can call me when you want”. I say going in the direction of the door. The security guards open the door,

“Hey, Stephen”. Pepper say before I leave, I turn around and look at her.

“Maybe you should tell Tony about your feelings too”. I don’t know how to react with her comment, so I just stay there without move.

“How you kn-“ I start to ask, but Pepper cut me before I finish.

“The way you look at him is the same way that I look at her, it’s obvious, but just we know”. She explain, I think about her comment and remember of all the times that me and Stark looked at each other in a different way, probably she is right.


	18. Reencounter

\- Rhodey P.O.V -

We leave the castle and Happy open the door of the car, he became my friend with the time, so sometimes is strange to see him acting all serious and doing these type of things for us.

The car start to move and I look at Tony, he look anxious and I feel afraid that he will have an anxiety attack. It happened once when we were in a restaurant while a kid asked him to sign a drawing, I didn’t know what to do at that time, so Tony’s reaction was leave the place. 

“Everything will be fine, Tony”. I say to him trying to be supportive 

“I hope yes, I just can’t believe that Steve could do that. I really hope is not him”. Tony say now looking at me instead of the window. Steve and Tony have a long history together and know each other for years, sometimes they fight, but in the end always come back to talk, I guess they can’t be angry at each other for too much time.

“And you know, it’s not just that. I have a lot of things in my mind and I don’t know what to do, if I should ignore it or pay attention”. Tony comment, for a moment I am not sure if he is talking about Steve or no.

“What do you mean? Are you talking about Captain?”. I ask confused.

“Not really, it’s just...”. He starts to talk, but stop.

“What? Don’t worry Tony, I won’t judge you, you can tell me anything”. I say remembering him 

“Well, y’all know that me and Stephen always teased each other and made fun, but with all that happened with his hand and Peter, we got closer each day. I started to realize details on him that I never realized before, like the way that he put his fingers on his hair when he is distracted”. Tony explain, but soon start to talk again “or how his eyes change the colors”.

“I see, keep going”. I answer, so he could tell me more in case I am thinking the wrong thing.

“In the start I thought that was nothing, maybe just me paying too much attention, but my heart would beat faster when I am close to him and my hands shake when I know that he is coming to visit me”. When he finish what is saying, Tony look at the window again, probably afraid of my reaction.

“So...you have feelings for him?”. I ask hesitant. 

“Probably”. Tony whisper, as if I was a mom asking the child if he did something wrong.

“I don’t see a problem on that, you still are my best friend and nothing will change it, but you have to tell Pepper, she’s your wife after all”. I say.

“Sure, I will tell her when we come back”. He answer, I am not even surprised, Tony would never hide something like that from someone that he cares so much. I decide to hug him and Tony look surprised, but hug me back.

“We arrived”. Happy say after stopping the car.

“Okay, enough, before Rogers feel jealous that we are cuter than him”. Tony joke making we laugh.

\- Steve Rogers P.O.V -

I was talking with Bucky and the soldiers when they tell me that Tony arrived. I get up of my chair and dismiss everybody.

“Do you want to come with me?”. I ask Bucky.

“Sure, why not?”. He answer smiling, I smile back.

We leave the room where we have cameras everywhere, I am not a king like Tony, but I protect him and other kings. I go down the stairs, my boots making the metal do some noises. I already can see Tony and Rhodey waiting for me, while Happy is behind them.

“Hey guys, I thought you would never visit me again”. I say opening my arms.

“I know, this place just shine when I am here”. Tony say being sarcastic, I really like his sense of humor.

“If you say so”. I say laughing “so what makes the lord of the shine come back here?”. I comment, Rhodey and Bucky laughing of my joke.

“I’m glad you know, old guy. So can we go to a private, please?”. Tony ask being a little bit more serious. I move my head agreeing with him and tell them to follow me.

We arrive where we usually talk about ours missions and plans. I point to the chairs, asking them to sit. 

“I’m sorry that is not fancy like your castle, but I hope is good enough”. I comment.

“Oh don’t worry about that”. Tony say “so like you probably know, Peter’s parents died and recently a mysterious person attacked us”. He explain.

“Yes, I know. Everybody is talking about it and you probably know that you can count on us to help”. I say, looking at Tony and then Bucky.

“That would be great, but after we were attacked we found a metal pin on the floor...that had an American flag like yours”. Tony tell, I knew that one part of him wasn’t blaming me, but the other was suspicious. I breath harder, touching my forehead with one of my hands.

“It wasn’t me that did it, I don’t have reasons to do it, but maybe I know someone that would be able to attack you”. 

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

“Who?” I ask curious.

“Do you remember of Aldrich Killian? The guy that was one of my soldiers, he was really good but started to act strange and suspicious, so we decided to not have him anymore. Probably after he asked for your help and you denied too, he felt even more mad”. Steve explain, I remember of everything. 

“So revenge”. I say looking at the wall, why people can’t just leave us alone.

“But why he just attacked you and King Richard, but not Steve?”. Bucky ask confused.

“Maybe he’s just waiting for the right opportunity. I remember of one of my pins disappear, but I thought that I forgot in some place, apparently no...Aldrich stole it”. After Steve say that, one part of the history start to make sense. 

“I still have a lot of questions”. I say to them, everybody agreeing with me. 

“Maybe he still think that we don’t know anything yet, so he can still be on where he lives. We should go there”. Rhodey finally talk again.

“We should go, but not alone. Bring people with us, arms to protect ourselves”. Steve comment. Maybe is a good idea, but probably dangerous.

“I will talk with my people and you talk with your soldiers, tomorrow we make a plan”. I say getting up of my chair.

“Okay, we will do it”. Steve say serious while looking at me.


	19. Similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying it? Feel free to comment

Ironstrange!kings 19

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

We leave Steve and Bucky and come back to the castle, Rhodey knowing my ideas say goodbye to me and go to his house. It’s a beautiful night today, the stars shining and the wind making my hair move. I look to the front of the castle, observing the details, I don’t know how much time passed since I arrived here, but I need to breath before I have to talk with Pepper. 

“Is everything okay, sir?”. One of the security guards that was waiting in the door asked.

“Yes, just distracted”. I answer smiling as if nothing was going on my mind. I put my hands in the pocket of my jeans and walk in the direction of the door. 

The servants help me with my clothes and I ask them to tell Pepper that I arrived. I go to the kitchen, most of the things are white making the place look even more fancy. When I start to put the whiskey in the glass, I see someone waiting for me in the door.

I move my head and I see Pepper, even that things are not like they used to be, I still think she is beautiful. I get closer and hug her tight, probably making obvious that something was wrong. 

“So how was everything?”. She ask while holding my head with both of her hands.

“Actually everything was fine, apparently wasn’t Steve or Bucky that did it, it was Aldrich Killian”. I explain, Pepper look at me surprised.

“I hate that man, I will never forget of when he flirted with me, so strange”. Pepper say with a disgusted face.

“Yes, tomorrow we will finally receive the results of the digital brands in the car accident of King Richard and Queen Mary, maybe was him that did it too”. I comment thinking about the possibilities. 

“Probably, so can we go to another place to talk? I need to tell you something”. Pepper says nervous, I look at her confused, but I agree with her.

We go to the outside of the castle, walking through the beautiful garden. Pepper sit in one of the chairs that we have in the place and I do the same.

“Wow the sky is beautiful today”. Pepper say impressed.

“I know right, I thought the same thing when I saw it”. I say agreeing with her.

“So before I tell you everything, I want you to know that I’m really thankful for everything that you did for me. You’re a fantastic man that made me happy every single day, you are good enough and I hope you know that”. She say looking at me, I can see in her eyes that she is being sincere. 

“That’s really sweet of you dear, you are a fantastic woman too and beautiful in many ways. I also need to tell you something, but I prefer to you say first”. I tell her, feeling nervous and anxious.

“Oh I wasn’t expecting that, now I’m curious”. She say laughing “but okay, I will tell you first, so I can feel more relieved”. I laugh with her reaction.

“So like you know Natasha Romanoff always come here and sometimes I have to go with her to reunions and other important things. She have a different way to act, so I thought that maybe we wouldn’t be friends, but I was wrong”. Pepper start to explain, I feel even more confused, because that is totally normal. “We started to get closer to each other, go out together and not only when we have something important to do. I realized that she would flirt with me sometimes, but like you know I don’t know how to react sometimes to things like that, so I just ignored it”. Pepper say, moving her hands in some moments.

“That’s normal, I don’t see anything wrong on that”. I comment

“Well yes, the time passed and I flirted back, nothing really bad, but I realized that I was feeling things that I shouldn’t feel when I was close to her, we are just friends after all. I didn’t accept this at first, because I still loved you, but this was stronger than me and I finally accepted that I have feelings for her”. She say looking at me kinda scared. Of course I feel surprised, but at the same time relieved, because my situation was almost the same.

“Did you cheat on me?”. I ask curious and worried.

“Of course not, like I said I still loved you and I wouldn’t be able to do something like that”. Pepper answer me, I knew that, but my mind always make me unsure about somethings.

“What I have to tell you is almost the same, but with Stephen. I always knew that I am not completely straight, but one part of me wasn’t sure yet, until Stephen appeared. Of course we know each other for a long time, but we would only interact when we had to solve somethings about the royalty”. I stop for a moment to breath and think about what I still need to say. “With everything that happened we had to get closer to each other and almost talk everyday. I guess that slowly without I realize, I started to have feelings for him, I tried to stop like you did...but was almost impossible”. After I finish I look at her, I feel guilty even that she is passing for the same thing. 

Pepper look surprised, but smile at me. For a moment we just stay quiet, thinking of what we should do, we never thought that something like that would happen with us. 

“What should we do now?”. I ask her.

“I don’t think that this feeling is just a phase, so maybe we should...give us each other a time? If nothing happen we can be like before”. Pepper say. I think about it and that is probably the best way.

“I agree, we will figure out with the time”. I comment, I get up and Pepper does the same. I get close to her and she hug me again.

“Thank you for understand”. I whisper to her as if someone could hear us.

“Thank you, Tony”.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys saw the pictures of Peter and MJ together? I’m fucking dying

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

Make somedays that I left the hospital and I feel so great, I spent days having fun with Ned and MJ. I’m closer to her now, sometimes I still feel intimated by her, but my feelings getting stronger every time that I look at her, maybe I ask MJ if she wants to go with me on a date. 

I still on vacations, but aunt May decided that I should have a particular teacher, I don’t exactly agree with that, because I like to see the people and interact even that sometimes I am kinda awkward. I tried a lot of times to convince May to not do that, but of course I failed. 

Now that I am a king I don’t have too much time to play video games or go to the movie theater like before, but I always try to have a free time and enjoy my life. I look to my phone and see some messages from King Stark, so I decide to call him, he answer me quickly.

“Hello King Stark, sorry for not answering your messages. I didn’t see them”. I explain to him

“Oh don’t worry about that, how’s my son doing?”. Tony says making me smile with how he started to call me after I called him dad.

“I’m good, finally having a time to breath and you?”. I ask him 

“I’m great, probably you already know that I visited Steve Rogers to make him some questions. We decided to make a plan today, so we can confront the guy that attacked us. What you think about going with me and help us? You are a king, after all”. He says. Just by imagine meeting Captain make me feel so excited and happy.

“Wow really? Sure, just tell me when”. I answer him trying to not sound like a fanboy. 

“This afternoon, I will send you a message later saying the hour”. Tony say. I hear somethings in the background, probably he’s building something.

“Deal, see you later, sir”. I say before end the call. 

I go out and I see Carl waiting for me in the car. He is always smiling and being kind to everybody, probably that is one of the reasons of why my dad decided to hire him.

“Hello, my King. Where you want to go today?”. Carl ask me while opening the door of the car.

“To the park, please”. I answer him. I don’t even need to tell him which park I am talking about, because he already knows. Me and my mom used to go there when I was a kid. I try to just keep the good memories of my parents.

I close my eyes for some minutes, breathing slowly. I feel my body relax, I can feel that I am almost sleeping, but I open my eyes. Soon we arrive in the place, I tell Carl that he can leave now and when I need I will call him. I look around and see old people talking, some kids playing while their parents are just watching them or talking on the phone.

 

Some people recognize me and ask for pictures and others just look at me and smile, I like how people are sweet with me. I see paparazzis trying to take pictures of me, I just wave at their direction. I hear some footsteps behind me and I turn around.

“Are you stalking me?”. MJ says trying to be serious.

“Technically who is stalking is you, because you got closer to me”. I answer her laughing. 

“Yeah, whatever”. She says sitting by my side. “So how’s your boring life going?.”

“You know how’s everything going, you saw me yesterday”. I say to her with my thin voice.

“I’m trying to socialize here, man”. MJ say as if she was offended. We start to talk about random stuff, until my idea of asking her out staying on my mind.

“So...I- I was thinking about we going on a date together tomorrow, what you think?”. I finally ask.

“Sure, why not?”. MJ agree while moving her shoulders. 

\- MJ P.O.V - 

I feel my heart beating fast when he ask me if I want to go on a date with him, but I’m thankful that my face always hide what I am feeling. Suddenly the stupid questions that almost all the girls start to wonder appear in my mind, what should I wear? But I ignore it.

“Where you want to go?”. I ask him curious.

“Feel free to decide it, you have a better taste than me to be honest”. Peter says, I feel flattered with his comment.

“Maybe we could go to that famous coffee shop that we have in the city, the place look really cool”. I say my idea. 

“Oh great idea”. “I can’t wait”. Peter say looking at me in a cute way. I have to admit he is beautiful, but I won’t tell him that....at least not now.


	21. Our Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action is closer and I can’t wait

Ironstrange!kings 21

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

Today was the day of the reunion with Tony and Steve Rogers, I’m feeling a little bit nervous about everything, I don’t exactly want to fight, but if that become the only option, we will have to do it.

I look to the metal arm that Tony gave to me, because of my hand. In the start I didn’t believe that this would help, but actually did. My hand is much better right now and I can do everything like before. I can’t express how much I am thankful for everything that Tony did for me. After I choose my clothes I grab the metal arm, so I can give it back to Tony when I see him. 

\- Time Skip - 

I arrive at the place where Captain works, I see a lot of soldiers walking and training. I go to the gym and I’m strong, but what these men and women do is unbelievable. I see Bucky getting close to me, we already talked before, but not so much.

“Welcome, King Stephen”. Bucky says bowing.

“Thank you, where should I go?”. I ask him looking around.

“I will bring you to where they are, follow me”. He says and I follow him.

The place is huge, even having space where they let planes and helicopters. We stop in front of a door and when Bucky open it, I see them talking. For some reason I feel jealous of how Steve look at Tony sometimes, but I try to not show it.

“Hey, King Stephen, good to see you”. Steve says moving his hand in front of me, so I could shake it.

“I say the same to you, Captain”. I answer smiling.

“You can call me Steve”. He says before turning around and looking at the table, apparently trying to understand a map that was in front of him. I look at Tony and we start to talk, he explaining everything that they know, sometimes I lose my mind while looking at his eyes, but I still can hear what he is saying.

“So the result of the digital brands came and like I was suspecting, it was Aldrich Killian that did everything. But had more than one digital brand, so probably he have more people that is helping him”. Tony says, looking at me and everybody.

“So we will need more people than we thought”. I say, this is not good.

“Exactly, we are accepting every help that we get. Bucky and the soldiers will help us, Tony apparently have more people too, so maybe we can deal with all this”. Steve says, just by the way that he is standing I can see how tense he is.

We hear a knock in the door, the soldier that is with us in the room open the door and I see Peter. He look so much better than the last time that I saw him, I feel so glad because of that.

“Stephen”. Peter says surprised and almost run to hug me. I hold him tight, sometimes I feel like he is my son. 

“It’s good to see you, Peter”. I say happy.

“Good to see you too”. He answer, letting me go. Peter say hi to everybody and hug Tony in the same way that he did with me. 

“Now let’s talk about the place where Aldrich Killian lives, it’s far from here. Look like is close to a forest, so is easy to hide there and attack him without getting attention”. Captain say pointing to the map.

“But if he really have more people, maybe won’t be that easy”. Bucky suddenly say.

“That’s true, we will have to find a way to hide all these people that will be with us”. Peter say “In the way that you are saying, the place seem to be big, so that can be our salvation or our bad luck”. I see Tony putting one of his hands on Peter’s shoulder, feeling proud of the kid.

“Yes, we have to make the hour in our favor too. We can attack at the morning or at night”. Tony says. For some seconds everybody stay quiet, thinking about the best way.

“I think that in the morning is better. Aldrich probably leave the house all the time and go to parties at night”. I say crossing my arms. They agree with me.

“Okay, we have to get everything ready right now, so we can leave tomorrow”. Bucky says. We leave the room, Captain and Bucky going to talk with the soldiers.

“Time to do what I do best”. Tony say clapping his hands.

“Being annoying?”. I say joking. Peter laugh hard while Tony roll his eyes.

“Shut up, I will make their guns and clothes better or everybody will be destroyed more easily. Do you guys wanna come? Or I am too annoying to deal with?”. Tony say being sarcastic.

“Of course, let’s go”. Peter says almost screaming. 

“Yeah, why not?”. I answer walking on Peter’s side.

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

We arrive where the guns and everything about it stay, I talked before with Steve about my ideas and he agreed with me. I bought somethings from my house, so I can do what I need. Stephen sit in one of the couches and Peter on a chair in front of me, observing every movement.

“Do you wanna help me?”. I ask Peter, I already know the answer. He look at me surprised and agree with his head, looking like a kid. I teach him everything, he is so smart. We spent the whole evening working and with his help I finished everything faster. I already started to do everything in my house, spending days and nights making everything better and more efficient.

“They don’t have any idea what is coming”. Peter says, looking at everything.

“I agree, kid”


	22. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to what is going to happen, guys lol

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

I finish my coffee and get everything that I need today, I am trying to not feel anxious about everything, because I don’t want anyone to die while fighting Aldrich and everybody that is helping him. I look to the castle, as if was the last time that I would be here, everything is possible. 

Rhodey decide to go with me in the same car, he is bringing everything that I built to him when he needs to fight. He look less nervous, probably more used to this than me. It’s not the first time that someone try something bad with me or with the other kings, but I still don’t like it.

“Can you promise something?”. Suddenly Rhodey say.

“Yes?” I answer not knowing what he is going to say.

“Don’t do anything stupid, if you see that everything is going wrong...just get out of there.” He says worried, Rhodey knows me too well.

“I know, but why exactly you are saying that?”. I ask him

“Because I know you would sacrifice yourself for your people”. 

\- Steve Rogers P.O.V -

Everybody is already awake, we still have some hours until we go to where Aldrich Killian lives. I tell to the soldiers to train for the last time, Bucky is with them. He knows that he is strong enough and don’t need to train like the others, but I think that he likes the adrenaline. 

I go to my room and I wear my uniform, looking at the mirror. I’m stronger than I was before and now with a beard, I think I like this style. I touch my armor with my fingers and bring it with me. Now we just have to wait for the kings arrive.

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

After I knew that we would have to fight, I spent days training and asking for advices to Wong, he always help me with almost everything, clearing my mind and making me realize what is the right thing to do. 

I go to the room where we keep old and rare stuff, soon I find my cloak. It’s been awhile that I don’t wear it and I miss it. I open the glass and grab the cloak until I am in the hallway, moving it to back so I could wear it. Time to go to the end game 

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

We arrive where me and everybody decided to meet, I already can see Steve and Stephen and....Peter?.

“What you are doing here, kid? I said to you that is dangerous and I don’t want you to fight”. I say to him sounding like a father.

“I know, King Stark, but I want to help...like you said I’m a king after all”. He answer me making me remember of my words. 

“Yes, but you still young, if you want to help go to where Steve works. There will have soldiers telling us about the place and where we shouldn’t go, you can help them”. I say trying to convince him. 

“Okay, dad”. Peter say rolling his eyes, but agreeing. I can see Stephen smiling while the rest confused about the situation.

“What?”. I ask them

“Nothing, anyway we will have soldiers behind the Aldrich house, by the sides and we in the front. Probably the people that are helping him can attack back or runaway, so pay attention to every movement”. Steve explain to everybody, moving his hands in the air as if he was showing a map to us.

“Okay let’s do it, try to not die”. Rhodey say. Everybody start to move to their places, me and Stephen staying together.

“This cloak always look good on you”. I say to Stephen while we walk.

“You look good with this armor”. Stephen say flirting back. I wink at him before I close the armor.

We hide for some minutes, paying attention to everything and listening to what the soldiers are saying about the place. The house being close to a forest can be helpful or a nightmare. 

“Okay, be ready in one, two, three...go”. Steve say to the soldiers that are behind the house. We hear some shoots and decide to leave where we were hiding and attack.

In the start was easy, but then huge guys started to appear, they are much stronger than the others, but not impossible to win. I hit one of them in the face, making the guy move back. I take the chance and keep beating him, but suddenly something attack me making me fall.

“Are you okay?”. One of the soldiers ask, looking at me on the ground.

“Yes, don’t stop” I answer out of breath.

I look to everybody that is fighting and suddenly I see a lot of our guys falling and some of them dying. I fly back with my armor, “what is happening?”. I think and then I see wild animals attacking, the son of a bitch probably trained them. 

I saw Stephen on ground, I stop in front of him, he’s bleeding, but I can’t see where.

“Don’t worry, most of the blood is not mine”. Stephen say realizing my worried face. When I was going to answer him, I hear a strong noise and before I could turn around I fly away, I can’t see really well.

“Stephen? Rhodey?”. I yell. I get up and fall sometimes, but now I can hear a little bit better. Apparently was a bomb that made all this mess, before I could reach anyone I see Aldrich Killian right in front of me, smiling and enjoying the view of the destruction.

“How can you like all this? Even your people are dead”. I say to him. I can see Steve moving Bucky away, he is hurt.

“How can you not enjoy all this?”. He says opening his arms. I feel disgusted.

“You are insane”. I say before I start to attack him. He is stronger than the last time that I saw him.

“Are you mad?” He ask laughing.It’s all your fault, King Stark”. Aldrich say being ironic with my name. “If you and the piece of shit that we all know as Steve Rogers had helped me, nothing bad would happen...I just wanted an opportunity”. Aldrich yell, maybe he is right, but I can’t change anything now. 

“But why you attacked King Richard and Queen Mary?”. I ask confused.

“Richard always saw me as a monster, just because my plans is different from everybody. I was tired of him treating me as a insect”. Before I could even react to his story he hit my face and kick my belly. 

I was almost close to the bomb and my armor was affected, just somethings are working. I try to use the weapons that I have in the armor to attack him, but nothing happened. He run in my direction trying to hit me again, but this time I protect myself before he can do it. Aldrich fall on the ground, bleeding and weak like me.

“Do you really think that I wouldn’t have anything with me?”. He say looking at me while pointing a gun in my head. 

“You are not the only one”. I say and finally one of the weapons systems work again, I shoot him where wouldn’t affect his organs, but only make him stop. I don’t want to kill him, because if I did than what would be the difference between us?.

I run to where Stephen is, he moved to one of the trees, probably trying to not make anyone see him. He look tired at me, god I hate to see him like that. I hold his face, slowly I get close and I kiss him, I can feel Stephen smiling. His soft hair between my fingers, making me forget about everything. I was imagining a better way to do it, but I am too scared to lose this chance.

“I love you so much”. I whisper to him, making his forehead touch mine.

“I love you too”.


	23. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it’s late now that I am posting this

Ironstrange!kings 23

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

I couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, I lost the count of how many times I imagined kissing the man in front of me and now became reality. Feel his fingers playing with my hair and his soft lips touching mine is one of the best things in the world.

Me, Tony and everybody that was hurt was waiting for the cops and ambulances to come, but soon they arrive. Rhodey wasn’t hurt so bad, so he was trying to help everybody. Steve went with Bucky in one of the ambulances to keep company and make sure that everything is fine.

I feel a little bit of pain in my body and I am hurt in some places, but not enough to go to the hospital, so they just clean the wounds. I look at the sky and I see a smoke, maybe was there for some hours and just now that I realized it.

“What is that?”. I ask to Tony, pointing to the sky.

“Probably just a part of the forest that was affected, because of the bomb”. Tony answer while holding his belly where they put a cloth to stop the bleeding. For a moment I agreed with him, but then I remembered that Kaecilius lived not so far from here.

“We should check it out”. I say trying to get up.

“But you are hurt”. Tony say trying to stop me

“I know, but I will ask someone to go with me”. I explain 

“I will go with you”. Tony immediately say

“I’m sorry, King Stark, but you can’t leave...you are more hurt than King Strange”. The doctor say, they were so worried about our situation that even brought doctors.

I see a boy running in our direction and when he got closer, I realized that was Peter, he look really worried.

“Are you guys okay? After I heard the bomb, I left the place where you said to me stay”. Peter say out of breath.

“Yes, we are hurt, but nothing too serious”. Tony say smiling. Peter seem to be more relieved.

“I will go now to see what was that, if you need something just tell someone to go where I am. Probably not so far from here”. I say, I look around to see who I could ask to go with me...Rhodey. I come close to him and explain everything, he agrees with my idea and come with me.

We started to walk in the forest, he holding a gun and me a knife. The place is beautiful and the noises of the birds make me feel calm.

“I saw you and Tony kissing, I’m glad he finally had an attitude”. Rhodey say making me surprised.

“Oh I didn’t know that you knew something”. I comment 

“Sometimes he would talk about his feelings, I tried to help him as much as I could....apparently it worked”. He say smiling, I feel happy that Rhodey is being supportive, he is Tony’s best friend after all.

After some minutes walking, I see a little house and some people trying to help each other. Me and Rhodey run to help, apparently the house was burning before, so that’s why I saw the smoke in the sky. We called the doctors, not so many people were hurt, but something is strange...where is Kaecilius?.

I look to the people trying to find him, I see a woman crying while holding someone. I get closer trying to not invade the personal space of her, but she hear me.

“He sacrificed himself to save us, random people came and set the house on fire, I don’t know why”. The woman explain, I finally can look better to the person and I see that is Kaecilius. I feel bad for him and for his people, even that he tried a lot of times to attack me and my castle. 

I’m sure that was Aldrich that did this, we decide to bring everybody to where we were and take them to the hospital. People recognize them and feel kinda scared and uncomfortable, but we explain everything making things better.


	25. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cute, i’m emo

\- Peter Parker P.O.V -

Somedays passed after all the mess that happened, things got better and now we don’t have to deal with bad guys...or at least for sometime. 

Today I have a date with MJ, I’m so nervous and excited, this is the second time that we are doing it and I really want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I am afraid that I will scare her. I look at myself in the mirror, feeling confident with how I look.

“Everything will be fine, just be yourself and always make sure that she is having a good time”. Aunt May say behind me, holding my shoulders with her hands. 

“Thank you for everything, May. I love you”. I say kissing her forehead, making her smile.

“I love you too, now go and have fun”. She say letting me go.

I leave the castle and I see Carl waiting for me, I never get tired of him to be honest, even that we don’t talk all the time we always have great moments together.

“Looking good, King Parker”. Carl say opening the door of the car.

“Thank you, Carl...you look fancy as always”. I comment making him laugh. 

I would have to wait some minutes until we arrive, so I started to use my phone and answer some people on Twitter, they are so supportive and kind. Suddenly I receive a message of King Stephen, I open the chat and I see a picture of him and Tony together, they look so adorable.

“We know you have a date tonight, I hope you have fun, kid and we love you”. - Stephen

I smile at the message, they are like my dads now, but I’m not sure if they are together or no. 

“Aw thank you so much guys, I like the picture by the way”. - Peter

I put the phone in my pocket, Carl opening the door. I feel the wind hitting my face, I breath slowly and finally get in the restaurant. My phone vibrate and I see that Stephen answered.

“It’s the beauty of Tony making the picture look great”. - Stephen

I laugh knowing that probably was Tony that sent that. I look at the lady and I say my name, she tell me to follow her, so she can show me where is table. I sit on the chair, moving my legs, probably making obvious that I was nervous.

I look at the door and I see MJ talking with the same lady that talked with me. I get up and go to her direction, she is wearing a beautiful blue dress, I like how she is simple, but always beautiful. MJ see me and smile, I hold her hand until we arrive in the table.

“You look stunning”. I comment while moving the chair, so she can sit.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad”. She say making me laugh.

We spent hours talking even after we finished our food. When I am with her I don’t even realize what is happening around me, she have all my attention. I move my fingers while holding her hand, I never thought that we would be like that one day, but I’m glad that this is happening.

“So I want to ask you something, I understand if you say no and I will give you the time that you need if you want”. I say nervous

“You are making me too curious, Peter. Come on, just say what you want”. MJ say trying to make me relax.

“I know this is just our second date, but I was thinking...do you accept to be my girlfriend? But no pressure, of course”. I ask. MJ spent some seconds looking at me without reaction, for a moment I feel that I will have a heart attack with all this mysterious.

“Of course, I accept”. MJ finally answer. I smile surprised and relieved.

“You should see your face, look like you were dying”. She say laughing and I can’t hold myself, but laugh too.

“Oh stop, that’s unfair”. I say looking at her. When we finally stop laughing, we pay for everything and leave the restaurant. 

It’s already night, but still have people in the streets. I can see paparazzis trying to take pictures of us, but I just ignore them. We stop in one of the trees that was close to a statue. I look at MJ, for a moment not believing how much I am lucky.

I get closer to MJ and she put one of her hands on my neck. I kiss her, slowly and with passion. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, I really like this feeling.

“Thank you for tonight, love”. I whisper to her

“Thank you, Peter”


	26. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not the story about Kaecilius, but I decided to made it different. I hope y’all like it

\- Stephen Strange P.O.V -

After the kiss me and Tony got even closer, me going to his castle most of the time and he doing the same. Right now he was on the computer, buying new things, apparently he wants to built an armor, the fight that we had with Aldrich made Tony more anxious and worried about everything. 

None of us asked to be a couple yet, I didn’t say anything, because I don’t want to make him feel forced. I’m answering an email when I hear my phone ring for a second. It’s a message, but is an unknown number. 

“Hello, King Stephen...it’s the woman that you saw holding Kaecilius. I’m in the hospital with my people and I wish I could talk more with you, if you have time of course”. - Amy

I get curious and worried at the same time, so I answer fast.

“Sure, where you want to meet?” - Stephen

“I can’t really leave the hospital right now, so will have to be here.” - Amy

“Okay, I will be there soon” - Stephen

I look at Tony for some minutes, I don’t want to leave him now, but I have to. I get close to him, putting my hands on his waist and he look at me smiling.

“I will have to leave to talk with Amy, you know the woman that we helped”. I explain to him

“Oh sure, I will talk with you about something when you come back”. Tony say, I feel curious with his comment.

“About what?”. I ask, still holding him

“You will see”. He answer kissing me quickly. “Take care” 

I agree and leave the place, I don’t have any idea about what Tony is talking about, I hope is nothing bad. I get in my car, the gates opening.

 

\- Time Skip -

I stop my car in the parking lot, I look to my reflection in the window for a moment before I start to walk in the direction of the hospital. I already can see Amy waiting for me in the door, she always dress a little bit different from what we are used to see, probably because of her culture.

“Good to see you, King Strange”. Amy say shaking my hand.

“Good to see you too, how they are feeling?”. I ask talking about the people that we saved in the accident.

“They are getting better, thank you again for help”. She say with a kind smile, Amy and her people are really different from what I imagined, I heard my dad say a lot of bad stories about them.

“You don’t need to thank me, so what you want to talk about?”. I ask her.

“Can we go to a private place?”. Amy say. We sit on a bench close to the hospital.

“Do you really know what is Book of Cagliostro's?”. She ask me while looking to the road.

“Well when I was a kid, my dad told me to never read it or even get close, because is a cursed book. He would always say that in the book is written black magic and that when I become a king that I shouldn’t let anyone have it”. I explain to her everything that I remember. Amy finally look at me, but this time laughing in a ironic way.

“I’m sorry, King...but your dad lied to you the whole time. The book is not cursed and yes, tell somethings about magic, but is nothing bad. It’s almost a diary that Kaecilius wrote since he was a kid, his parents used to help your dad until he start to get suspicious about them and say that they had a plan to betray him”. She say making me feel surprised.

“Tell me more, please”. I ask, I want to know the whole truth.

“Kaecilius wrote about the bad things that your dad did with him and his parents. When your dad went to their house to say that they should leave, he found the book and took it away from them, feeling scared that someone would find out what he did”. After Amy explain everything, I can’t help, but feel disgusted, what my dad did wasn’t right.

“But why my dad thought that they would betray him?”. I ask confused

“The people at that time didn’t like Kaecilius and his family, because of the magic that they would use. So they made a plan to tell to your dad that they would curse the whole castle, when actually they wouldn’t do anything”. I look at her, feeling bad for everything that happened.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know anything”. I explain.

“I know, of course Kaecilius let the bad things be stronger than him and would attack you, blaming you without know what happened too. But with us he would always be a kind man”. Amy say getting up “can I have the book back, please?”.

I think for some seconds, it would be unfair to not give her after what she told me. I say to her that tonight I would send someone to give it to her. I say goodbye to Amy and come back to my castle, I spent the whole time thinking about my dad, to me he was the best man, but apparently I was wrong.


	27. My Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I love them

\- Tony Stark P.O.V -

Stephen call asking me to go to his castle, he sound a little bit sad, so I leave everything that I’m doing quickly. I intend to make my plan become true today and I can’t wait.

I see Happy talking with someone on the phone, he look annoyed. When I get close I can hear what he is saying.

“Stop calling me all the time, Peter”. He say, making me laugh. Happy finish the call and look at me.

“What happened?”. I ask him while wearing my sunglasses.

“Now that you are basically Peter’s dad, he thinks that can send messages to me asking if you would like somethings that he is doing”. Happy explain, I laugh more with his expression.

“The kid is just trying to socialize with you, give him a chance”. I say, but I know that maybe Happy won’t do it, at least not now.

“No, thank you”. He answer, putting his phone in his pocket. I explain that I will have to leave to see Stephen and that this time he doesn’t need to go with me.

The security guards open the door, it’s almost afternoon and maybe I will just decide to not come back today, so I can have more time with Stephen.

\- Time Skip -

Wong is sitting outside of the castle, reading a book and sometimes stopping to look to the big garden, this time seeing me. I wave at his direction and he does the same.

I get in the castle, the servants already ask me if I need something and telling me that Stephen is coming. I can see him a lot of times, but I still feel my heart beating fast and my hands sweating, like a teenager. I hear footsteps and I see Stephen going down the stairs, he look beautiful like always.

“Thank you for come”. He say hugging me tight.

“You don’t need to thank me, you look sad”. I comment, touching his face slowly.

“Amy explained me things that I didn’t know before and apparently my dad wasn’t so great like I thought”. Stephen explain everything that she told him, I know exactly what he is feeling.

“Welcome to the club, I hope you know that none of this is your fault”. I say trying to make sure that he never forget it.

“Yes, I was reading the book that I will give to her. Everything that she told was there, I don’t even know what to think”. He comment, looking at the ground. This time i’m the one that hugs him. 

We decide to go to his room to relax, hours passed and I can see that Stephen look better, making me feel relieved. My mind remind me of what I want to do, I start to think about the best ways to say everything.

“So do you remember that I said that I needed to talk with you?”. I ask, Stephen agree with his head, holding the tea-cup.

“I know that we didn’t even have a date yet, but I think is the right time to do what I want now. We passed for so much things together and you always supported me”. I start to say, trying to breath normally.

“You did the same for me Tony and I’m really thankful”. He say smiling in a cute way.

“I tried to deny this feeling that I was having about you, but I failed miserably. I finally accepted and now I can’t stop thinking about you, so what I mean is...” I stop for a moment, feeling nervous.

“Is?”. Stephen repeat what I say, trying to make me continue.

“Do you accept to be my boyfriend? My lover forever and always?”. I ask him, I could feel my heart eyes.

“Of course”. He say crying and kissing me.

“I love you so much”. I whisper, our foreheads touching.

“I love you too, baby”. Stephen say, holding my head with his hands.

The night came and we spent the time talking about everything, sometimes stopping to kiss or just to look at each other. When we got tired, I cuddled with him and I felt saved with his arms holding me.


	28. Giving Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so happy while writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it too

\- 3 Years Later -

-Stephen Strange P.O.V- 

Three years passed since me and Tony started to date, in the start everybody was surprised and some people didn’t support us, because is the first time that kings have a relationship, but we didn’t care.

After we started to talk about us in our social media and even with reporters, we had to fight for ours rights, so me and Tony could get married soon. One day we were surprised by Peter, MJ and Ned doing a protest with his friends and everybody that supported us in the streets, screaming that we had the right to love each other.

\- Flashback -

-Peter Parker P.O.V-

I got the news about King Stark and King Strange not being able to get married, I felt so frustrated that I decided to call MJ and Ned to make a protest. We are in the reunion room of the castle planning everything.

“To make it happen we need more people to help us”. Ned comment 

“With the internet, things can be a lot easier, I bet a lot of people are angry about this whole situation too, so we could share it everywhere and explain how things will be”. I say remembering about the tweets that I saw about people saying that we should change what is happening. 

“Okay, so Ned share it on every social media that you have. Peter, you talk to everybody that you know and I will make sure to find the perfect place to protest”. MJ say. Me and Ned agree with everything and leave the castle ready to make everything happen. 

We didn’t have to wait too much, because a lot of people said that they would go with us and support our idea, the whole internet talking about it. Hours passed and already had a lot of people in street with us, I felt happy knowing that we weren’t alone. 

MJ showed us the place where we were going, right in front of where they decide somethings with the kings. People started to scream and raised their posters with words of support and some of indignation. We stayed there for hours and at night the government felt too much pressure from the people and decided to make the lgbt married legal. I knew that Tony and Stephen that now I considerate as my dads were seeing everything, because of the tv and I knew that they were proud of me.


	29. The Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the fanfic, I had so much fun while writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed too. If you want a second book of this fanfic, tell me. Thank you for the support

\- Tony Stark P.O.V - 

Today I’m finally getting married with the person that I love, if someone told me years ago that this would happen, I wouldn’t believe in them. I’m looking at the mirror, touching my tie while trying to breath normally.

I’ll never forget the day I asked Stephen to marry me, somedays before we decided to travel and take a break from everything and I already had the idea on my mind, just waiting the perfect time to do it. 

\- Flashback -

It was already night, we enjoying ourselves in our hotel and drinking wine, one part of me was afraid that Stephen was suspicious about something, but apparently no.

We were close to the city, so we decided to go to the balcony. I could hear the sound of the cars and the light making the night even more beautiful. For a moment me and Stephen just stayed quiet, observing everything as if the time would stop. 

“Today is a perfect day, I wish we could stay here forever”. Stephen comment

“I agree, but the day will get even more special”. I say. He look at me confused, so I knelt down while holding the ring.

“Stephen Vincent Strange, do you wanna marry me?”. I finally ask. I could see the tears almost falling from his eyes. 

“Of course”. Stephen answer, bringing me close to him, so we could kiss.

After we stopped crying and having our romantic moment, we sent messages to everybody that we love telling the news, because of the time zone, just some people answered us fast, but in the next day our phones couldn’t stop ringing.

\- End Of The Flashback -

I hear the door knock and open, it’s Rhodey. He look so happy today and I’m glad that I have his support.

“You look great, Tony”. Rhodey comment.

“I know, thank you”. I say making him laugh.

He say that is time to go, so I leave the fancy room and go to the altar. A lot of people are waiting, I see Harley talking with Peter, both excited about something while MJ and Ned are taking pictures together, I smile at them, the two sons that I always wanted. Bucky and Steve are here too, both with the bridesmaids, but I could see how they look at each other.

Pepper is talking with Happy and Nat, they look really happy together. We invited Christine, but she couldn’t come, because her shift at the hospital was too late. I stand where I need to stay, the music starts and I feel ready to see the love of my life. 

The door open, after some people get in, finally Stephen appears. He look perfect like always, the black suit making him look fancy. We look at each other and I feel that I will cry of happiness again. When he is close enough, I hold his hands and the father starts to talk.

I almost forget what I have to do, because I was too focused on his eyes. I just feel relieved when Stephen say yes, if I could I would scream at the inner voices that made me think about him saying no.

\- Time Skip -

-Stephen Strange P.O.V -

It’s time to the party, I put my hands on Tony’s waist and we dance slowly. My face even hurts of how much I smiled today, but I really don’t care about it now. Minutes passed and soon everybody started to dance too, but with a different song. I lost the count of how many people came to talk with me, saying how much they want me and Tony to be happy together. 

I tried to not sweat, because the place was hot with all the people and the weather. I couldn’t wait to the honeymoon. Peter came closer to me making weird dancing movements and I couldn’t help, but laugh out loud, I felt like a teenager close to him and his group of friends. 

I see Tony waving at me, telling me to get closer. I see two men close to him and I recognize them when they turn around, Bruce and Thor.

“It’s good to see you back, guys. How was the travel with Thor, Bruce?”. I ask curious. He look different now, happier and with different clothes, making me remember of Tony’s style.

“It was really good, just stressful sometimes”. Bruce say smiling. 

“You guys should visit me more times, I don’t even remember the last time that you went to Asgard”. Thor comment looking at us. Thor is also a king, he lives far from us, so we don’t usually see him that much.

“That’s true, maybe after our honeymoon we can think about it”. Tony say after drinking the beer.

We spent some time talking, but I see that Thor and Bruce wants to say something, but probably is still trying to find out how to do it.

“It’s everything fine?”. I ask looking at them. They look at each other as if they were kids trying to blame one of them for making something wrong. 

“Yes, I will talk with you and Tony after you relax and have your time”. Thor explain, his glass already empty again. 

“Now I’m curious, just tell us now”. Tony say and I agree with him.

“It’s my brother, Loki. You know him, but it’s been a while that I don’t see him and I’m worried”. Thor explain with now a sad face.

“Well, he always do it, so probably he will come back soon”. I say. It’s obvious.

“I thought that too, but this time I feel that is different and my guesses are right most of time”. Bruce suddenly say, now I’m confused.

“So what you think that happened?”. I ask

“I just know that something really dangerous is coming”. Thor says. Tony call Steve and Bucky, so they can know what is happening.

“We will have to assemble again”. Steve say. I’m not even surprised that he is excited about it.

“But what if is strong like Thor said? We will lose”. Tony say moving his hands.

“Then we’ll do that together too”.


End file.
